A Journey's End
by Tarika Nachtwind
Summary: Endgame addition, JC of course!


Slowly she fastened each of her four pips to her dress uniform and glanced at her reflection one more time. Once again, she was relieved that the person in the mirror still had shining auburn hair and wore her captain's pips proudly. She hadn't liked her older self too much.

While she prepared to leave her quarters to take her seat on the bridge for the very last time, her eyes were caught again by the impressive view that filled the window. The beautiful planet beneath her sparkled in the light of the sun. Earth, they finally had reached their journey's end.

So many things had occupied them during the 36 hours since they shocked starfleet with their sudden and spectacular appearance: parties and worries, speeches and laughter and the expectant cry of new life. Captain Janeway's eyes misted over as she thought about the little girl that had been born among familiar stars.

The humming of the turbolift soothed her. There was no need to worry, after all. They were given a hero's welcome with fireworks and the ship landing near headquarters, just as the Admiral had predicted. Still, she couldn't shake off a vague feeling of sadness. Their journey had come to an end and so had Voyager's family.

When the doors of the lift opened to the bridge she donned on a smile. She wanted to be happy for them and also for herself. Even though she felt like a mother whose children were leaving the nest all at once and all to sudden, she knew she could be proud of all of them, Starfleet and Maquis alike.

All heads turned to her as she walked on the bridge as purposeful as ever and she greeted each one in return. There was Tom Paris, her helmsman and part-time medic, a proud father and a proud Starfleet officer who would do well in every career he chose, even succeed his father. Was he really the arrogant and unsure young man she had met in the penal colony years ago? His wife, B'Elanna Torres, sat in the first officer's chair, which Chakotay had graciously offered to the young mother. Little Miral Paris was asleep in her arms. Who would have thought that the once impulsive and angry half-Klingon could radiate so much love and devotion for her family? She was also the best chief engineer she ever had.

Next to Tom stood her first Officer, Chakotay, former Maquis captain, and Seven of Nine, former Borg. Both were smiling at each other in silent understanding. Seeing them together pricked her heart, but she didn't allow herself to indulge in jealousy. She had pushed him away far too often, after all, even told him to move on. Seven was as close to her as any daughter could get. She loved them both and wished them every happiness.

Tuvok, her head of security and her oldest friend, manned the tactical station as stoic as ever. She was especially happy for him, that they finally found a way home. She knew, in the arms of his family he would heal and be able to provide her with sound advise for yet a long time, whether she liked it or not. The same goes for the doctor. He, too, had changed into a spotless dress uniform. He may be a hologram, but he was also a valued member of her crew with a rather annoying personality, that everybody lovingly ignored.

Last, but certainly not least, was Harry Kim, perpetual ensign and her ops officer. Of him she was very proud and she was certain that he would climb the ladder of his Starfleet career in minimum time. Yes, she was proud of her family and silently vowed that she would keep them together wherever they might go.

"Mr. Paris, you do have our landing coordinates, I presume?"

"Of course, ma'am. We are ready to go." Everybody chuckled. Only Tom could get away with that when it wasn't "crunch time".

"Just making sure. You know, men and asking for directions? I, for my part, don't wont to get lost", Captain Janeway said with a smile. Everybody else laughed. It was laughter liberated of all worries of the Delta Quadrant.

"Well then, all hands: code blue. Please land her smoothly, Lieutenant, she deserves it."

Landing Voyager was an truly awesome experience but over way too soon. The soft thud of the ship finally touching the ground was followed by an almighty cheer that ran through the ship and seemed to be echoed from outside. Everybody was up on their feet, hugging each other. Voyager's captain received her share as well. Then her officers started to file off the bridge all eager to meet their families from which they had been ripped away so painfully seven years ago.

Only one person couldn't keep herself on her feet anymore and collapsed into her chair. Silent tears started to run down her cheeks. When she heard the low hiss of the turbolift doors closing, she finally let go. With her hands clasped in front of her face she sobbed in earnest, whether because of sadness, relief or happiness she didn't know. She never heard his hesitant steps or saw his face as it displayed worry and love at the same time. But she felt his hand on her shoulder, quietly comforting her and standing beside her as he always had.

When her sobs subsided, he knelled down in front of her, taking her hands in his. "You did it, Kathryn! You brought this crew home."

"We! _We_ brought _our_ crew home, Chakotay! I could never have done it without your help. Nor without the crew. They were the best!", she said, trying not to sniffle.

"I know, Kathryn, I know. But most importantly, they know."

Captain Janeway smiled at her first officer. "What a journey!"

"Yes... But don't you want to come? I bet, there are a whole bunch of eager admirals waiting for you, but most importantly your crew."

"_Our_ crew, Chakotay. Don't forget, always _our _crew."

As he helped her up, she couldn't help but whispering: "Are you with me, Chakotay?"

He smiled down at her. "Always, Kathryn, always."

The Captain and Commander left the bridge the way they had commanded Voyager: in unity.

The bridge was empty but still a few faint words hung in the air.

"There is a sequel to the legend, you know."

"Oh..."

"Yes, although together the angry warrior and the woman worrier reached their goal, he would never break his promise to her and always stand by her side."

"Is that really an ancient legend?"

"No, but that made it easier to say."

When the faint chuckles faded, the bridge was silent for the first time in seven years. Yet it was not the cold silence of a graveyard, but the vibrant one of holding ones breath until they were ready for yet another adventure.

**Never the end...**


End file.
